


Tony the Stripper (The Rocket Thruster Remix)

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2012 [37]
Category: In Plain Sight, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crossover, F/M, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, really - Tony decides to strip for Mary.  He sets up a pole and everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony the Stripper (The Rocket Thruster Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If I Strip for You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13264) by Highlander II. 



"Oh my god. You're kidding, right?" Mary asked Tony when she saw what he had done to his living room.

Tony made an effort to look wounded. "You don't like it?" he asked, putting a pout on his face.

Mary pressed her lips together and offered a little headshake. "Let's pretend for a minute that you're not a complete idiot and that this isn't one of the most sexist scenes you've set up," she began and crossed to the damn stripper pole – complete with dance stage – he had installed between the sofa and the piano, "and remember that I have the coordination of a marionette on its last string." It was a slight exaggeration. She wouldn't be carrying a loaded firearm if she was that inept, but she definitely lacked the grace for stripping.

The cheesy, obnoxious grin on Tony's face wasn't helping matters. Even when he explained: "Oh, that's for me."

"Huh?" Mary asked, utterly confused.

Tony met her in the middle of the room. He put his hands on her shoulders, angled her toward the couch, then made her sit. "You get to watch."

She was still confused, but as long as she didn't have to try to spin on the damned pole, this might be okay. When Tony brought out a cart of beer, she started feeling a lot better.

"Oh, and you'll need these," he said as he dropped a handful of bills onto the cart.

"You think you're going to be that good?"

Tony frowned and told her he needed to change. He disappeared from view for several minutes, presumably 'changing'.

"You cannot be serious," she grumbled and rolled her eyes, but almost laughed when she craned her head over the couch to find the source of the heavy clanking noise.

"This will be the best show ever," he countered, large metal finger pointed her way.

Mary couldn't help it, she laughed at just the thought. "Is that thing even rated for 'light aircraft'?" she asked, indicating the pole.

"It's fine," he assured her and stepped onto the stage. He had JARVIS cue up the music. Then, Iron Man began to dance.

It took every effort of will Mary had not to roll around on the couch laughing at him. The dance moves of the metal suit were almost more ridiculous than any of the clumsy steps she would have made. When he grabbed the pole with one hand, she was fully prepared to end up on the floor, but rather than spinning like the average stripper, he used the boosters on his boots to _propel_ himself around the pole.

Mary barely managed to not drop her beer. 'Waved a fifty in the air – that was damned impressive. Especially since he didn't char anything along the way.

Tony reached to take the fifty when he alighted on the stage, but Mary snatched it back. "Nuh-uh, party boy. You gotta show skin to get the dough."

The helmet flipped open. "There. Skin." He flashed a brilliant smile.

"Nice try, smartass. I want to see real skin."

This part he hadn't thought out so well. The helmet and gauntlets would come off with no problem, but the rest would take some work. Wicked grin in place, he executed a spin on the dance stage (as well as the suit would allow), then dropped to one knee and held out a hand to his audience. "It's an interactive show. Pull off the gauntlet," he told her.

"Aren't you supposed to do the stripping?" she teased, but tugged the gauntlet from his hand anyway.

"You're going to end up touching me anyway. I'm just getting you started early," he countered and offered the other hand.

"I'd be touching you now, but you changed into something bulletproof."

Another dance move and he had JARVIS unlatch the chestplate so he could yank it off with a flourish. It made a loud 'thunk' when it hit the floor. He caught the backplate before it clattered behind him and tossed that aside as well.

Mary was almost rolling on the sofa in laughter. "The bare chest with the armored sleeves is a nice touch," she snorted. With a bit of effort, she leaned forward to stuff a fifty into the lower portion of his Iron Man suit.

He flexed on the stage, then pulled the suit's sleeves off one-at-a-time. Right about then, he realized he could have planned this a _lot_ better. He had tested this new design, but not while trying to dance and sporting an impressive hard on. He should have thought of that.

Another fifty appeared in his suit from the lady on the couch. "This part comes off too, right?" she asked, knocking on the lower portion of the armor.

"JARVIS!" Tony called, then waited impatiently for the sounds of the suit disengaging. He shoved the front portion of the lower half of the suit forward to release it from the back and the pieces fell to the floor in a loud clatter of metal on wood, along with the two fifties that fluttered slowly behind them. "So, what do you think, boots on or off?" he asked.

Mary rolled her eyes. "Depends on if you think you're sleeping with me or not."

"Off it is!" he declared, then pulled each of the boots from his feet. He stepped to the edge of the stage to hop down, but stopped short at the hand on his chest.

"Hold up," Mary said, curling her fingers against his skin. "I want the rest of my show, Superman."

So, boxer briefs weren't the most revealing undershorts, but that wouldn't stop his from earning his tips. Mary had settled back on the couch to watch. He looked up and she was taking a pull from a beer and waving cash in her hand. That was enough for him. He took a step and spun himself around the pole.

Mary huffed. "Okay, now I am jealous. Did you moonlight as a dancer in college?"

Tony locked his thighs around the pole and flipped himself up-side down. "I sure as hell wasn't going to class."

She stuffed a twenty between his teeth. "Shut up and get down. Unless you think you can fuck me from there."

He pulled the bill from his mouth. "I'll pull it off if that's how you wanna play it," he said with a boyish grin. The look she gave him had him right-side up and leaping off the stage. He knelt over her on the couch. "Want a lap dance before we get going?" He wiggled his hips at her.

"Only if you can do it when we're both naked," she returned, gave his thigh a good slap.

Tony grinned down at her, slipped off her lap, grabbed her hand and said, "Let's go find out."


End file.
